Typical aromatization processes may be carried out using a variety of reactors containing dehydrocyclization catalysts. The aromatization process encompasses a number of reactions, which are typically carried out in the presence of a catalyst, such as dehydrocyclization, hydrodecyclization, isomerization, hydrogenation, dehydrogenation, hydrocracking, cracking, or combinations thereof. Aromatization reactions are intended to convert paraffins, naphthenes, and olefins to aromatics and hydrogen.
The feed stream may comprise components that may be difficult to convert in the aromatization process. These components may build up in recycle loops and are typically removed through separation within the system. Alternatively, an upstream process may be used to reduce the amount of non-convertible components in the feed stream.